Akatsukitties, Demons and a Giant Wombat!
by Tahere-Ravenword
Summary: I reeaally suck at summaries.. and titles. Just know that Theres a secret organization, two semi-imortal chicks attending highschool, and a box full of Akatsuki turned kittens... oh and theres a giant pet wombat named Wombi. Warnings inside...be warned.. This is mostly a self-insert of me friend and I, and a little crackish, tho hopefully it doesn't turn out too bad...


**Chapter 1: Falling Magical Box!**

 **Large Disclaimer I'm NOT repeating all of this(I will do shorter ones at the start of each chapter tho):** ** _  
I do NOT own Naruto, the Akatsuki, some songs (I'm planning on putting my own songs/poetry maybe), etc…  
_** _ **A lot of my ocs are based on real people so I technically don't own them...Though Britt/Jade is my bitch(fuck you hiri!)  
**_ ** _This is a collaboration with my friend Britt, whose grammar sucks (hay its not that bad!) [Uh-huh] she owns her character -Jade- and some of the other ocs._** **  
** ** _I own Will, who can switch genders, the house in the story is actually my uncle's place where I lived till I was six-seven-ish, the school and town is real too, just look up Jindabyne and JCS in australia._** **  
** ** _I own my poetry, songs and artwork that I will refer you to on deviantart._** **  
** ** _Cat names are split between Jade and I… I kinda own the plotline and ideas, although since I read a lot of fiction and nonfiction I might have picked up someone else's ideas unconsciously and incorporated it in here, so please forgive me if you have seen the same thing somewhere else or in another fanfic, that and coincidences_** ** _Do Happen_** ** _, so let me know and I'll check them out to see if I've actually every read that story before, then if I have and accidentally drawn inspiration or ideas I'll make a list somewhere here_**

 **If you wish to use my characters, ideas, plot please ASK to do so.I'm nice, it may take a little while for me to get back to you but I'm happy to give permission to use it, BUT please DON'T claim that it is yours. Ok? I don't think I'm asking much, just credit for my work.**

 **Warnings:** ** _  
Swearing, sexual references, gore, Hidan, weird curses, nudity, Hidan, yaoi, het, yuri, (thought I'd cover all the basics, just in case..since my character can change gender and all...). Drug references (legal and some not), randomness,Hidan dirty thoughts… lots of swearing…_**  
 ** _I can't think of anything else…maybe some illuminati type shite later… no idea at this point.._**

 **No Lemons/Sex/Smut. I have an Adult Fanfiction account for that stuff, and if I end up writing** **anything I'll put a link on my profile.**

'Thinking'

"Talking"

 **"Demonic talking"**

"YELLING"

(Breaking the 4th wall)

 **(Transition)**

 **Chapter 1: kittens**

Today was not my day. To begin with it started with a bang. Literally.

BANG*

"Ah! Fuck!" I yell falling off of the couch I had fallen asleep on. Sitting and rubbing my stiff neck I look up and death glare at the singed surface of the coffee table where a few moments before there had been an alarm clock. Sneezing as I smell burnt hair I pause touching my hair, feeling for any bald spots"Oh thank gaia.." I whisper. Shaking my head I scramble to my feet and rush to the downstairs bathroom. My face, neck and most of my right arm was covered in black soot and the right half of my already short hair was a few inches shorter than the left but I couldn't see any bald patches(You know even though I felt around you can never be too sure).

Sagging in relief I take off my ruined pjs, chucking them into the trash can, I decide to have a shower to wash off all the soot and grime, so I turn on the water that comes out is dirt red.

'It's probably from the dust storms we've been having these past few days.. Kicking up dirt and getting it in the water tank..' I sigh "beggars can't be choosers.." Adjusting the temperature I hop in trying my best to scrub off the stupid clocks remains. I wash lathering up my hair with herbal scented shampoo when the hot water cut off and my shower went from toasty and warm to Arctic in 0.2 seconds flat.

"Fwah~hak!" I gasp as the icy water hit me and leap out of the way of the cold jet pouring down. "You have got to be kidding me!? It couldn't have run out that fast!" I groan and, glaring at the icy water, I steel myself to finish off my shower, since I had shampoo running down my neck and there was a few sooty spots on my arms I had missed. I dive under the freezing water "Fuu-ck that's coool-d!" I gasp, quickly rinsing out my shampoo and scrubbing off any black soot I could spot, turning off the water, grabbing my big fluffy towel from the rack, I go to wrap it around myself, I realise too late that it was still soaking wet from my shower last night. Grumbling I drop it in the hamper, grabbed a spare from the cupboard and quickly dried myself off. I throw on my school uniform (button up short sleeve shirt and a forest green plaid skirt), combat boots and a heavily shaded sunnies to cover my unusually coloured toxic green eyes and a black beuret to cover my forever changing hair colour (which was currently neon green) from some of the more pole up arse teachers.

I make my way to the kitchen of the two story house, that I shared with one of my best friends, to get something to eat only to remember that I had forgotten to go grocery shopping yesterday.

"Fan-fucking-tastic! I don't even have coffee." I grumble unhappily. I mean who wouldn't be it's coffee. 'Who can function without that wondrous gift from mother earth.'

I dejectedly got together my school books and looked at the time on my phone.

10:30...

"FUCK I AM SO FUCKING LATE! BRITT'S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME!" I yell grabbing my bag and rush out the door.

Because my motor bike was at the mechanic's and the horses were nowhere in sight, 'probably off in a field grazing or something' I would have to walk all the way down the eleven kilometer driveway (which even if you walk quickly takes an hour, not including the time it takes climb over the stupidly six foot tall gates) then I had to walk for another twenty minutes to reach the main road to hitchhike into town. but since I was late I ran the whole way, using my momentum to do freaking awesome flips over the three gates as I went. When I finally arrived at 10:52 I collapsed on the side of the road panting heavily. I was there for an hour, standing in the hot summer sun, attempting to seek shade under a twisted, dead looking gum tree, waiting for someone to drive by. Not a single car went by the entire time. 'A whole FUCKING HOUR and no one goes by!'

Then, when I was just going to say fuck it, call it quits and go home nearly fifty cars flew by and not a single car pulled over to give me a ride.

I just stood there with my thumb out and watched at the 53rd car flew by when someone finally took pity on me and kindly gave me a lift into town at around 12:50.

When I did finally sign in at the front office it was already 1:25 so I hurried to the last 10 minutes of maths. I tried to sneek into the classroom, taking the empty seat next to Britt only to have her poke me in the side.

"Eeeek!" I squeak loudly drawing everyone's attention. The teacher slowly turned his menacing gaze upon me.

"Miss Greyford, nice of you to join us. We were just doing some trigonometry. Since you came in late and obviously know all of this already why don't you grace us with your brilliance and solve this equation." Mr Collins said gruffly as he wrote up a complex equation.

I stare at the board mentally calculating as he wrote it up. He stopped and stood aside smiling smugly.

"You have 30 sec-

" the first cathetus is 38 the second is 29 the hypotenuse is 47.80167 angle AC is 52.65065 angle BC is 37.34935 hight is 23.05359 the perimeter is 114.80167 and the surface area is 551 " I interrupted him boredly, picking out some dirt from under my nails.

I mentally laughed as he just stood there doing a spectacular imitation of a fish. Not even a minute later the bell rang, everyone got their things and left the stunned teacher still imitating a fish.

"I guess you're pretty glad that was such a hard ass with the three core classes." Britt grinned as she slung an arm over my shoulder.

"You suck Britt I could have just blended in and not have to deal with people." I grumble at the rangger of doom that is one of my best friends."And why the fuck didn't you wake me up!"

"You know you love mee~" she sang draping her arm over my shoulders her black beanie twitching slightly."Plus I did, you got up and sat on the couch and fell asleep again. So I put a small time bomb on the table to wake you up at 9~" she chuckled.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU USE A BOMB TO WAKE SOMEONE UP YOU CRAZY BITCH!" I throw my arms up in exasperation.

"Because that's the only way to wake you up?" She said rolling her eyes and shrugging.

My eye twitched "Crazy bitch" I mumble.

"What was that hmm?" she said smiling not so sweetly.

"You're my bitch." I grin at her.

Britt glared at me. "Like hell I am!" She retorts and began poking the shit out of me.

"Eek fuck you, Dean is so gay for Castiel!" I yell trying to get her to stop poking, I'm super ticklish and I didn't want the whole freaking school to know.

Britt whined and huffed, but she at least stopped poking me .

"Bitch" she mumbled whining unhappily. I stick my tongue out at her.

"I win" I say smirking and sat down in our usual spot by the library.

"Whatever I'm going to get food" Britt huffs still standing and walks away towards the canteen. After she left I pulled out my combined copy of lord of the rings and an apple and began reading taking the occasional bite.

I had read about a chapter and a bit when this underdressed caked faced tween came up to me.

"Oi FBI wannabe you a Satan worshiper." She asked in a gratingly high pitched voice.

I barely glance at her... my covered eyes being assaulted the vomitous overuse of pink and glitter, 'how is that not a violation of school rules but my goth/punk style is? At least I stick to school colours.. Plus the gratuitous amount of makeup making this thing in front of me look like Hooker Barbie… Maybe hooker druggo Barbie? Also she's way too fat to be jamming herself into short shots two sizes too small... ew… her bits that should NOT be hanging out like that...'

I swallow the bile forcing itself up my throat, I try Ignoring her and go back to eating my apple and rereading lord of the rings, I was up to the part where Mary and Pippin drink the special water that makes them grow taller when the druggo barbie tried to take my book, only for me to tighten my hold on my precious...

"Let go of the book and you keep your hands." I speak in a deathly serious voice. No one touches my books without my say so. I felt her let go quickly.

'Pathetic human scum…''Oops I sound like some crazed demon…oh wait...'

"Well? Are ya gonna answer me goth bitch?" Druggo barbie said, 'I have the strange urge to tear out those gratingly high vocal cords...''Hmmm...'

I lift my head up and glare from behind my sunnies, letting them slide down to reveal my slitted toxic green eyes. "What business is it of yours which religion I follow brat?" I sneer. Glaring intently I consider breaking Boss's orders in order teach this little twerp some very much needed manners, nobody interrupts my reading time, that's really quite rude.

She looked very offended at me calling her a brat.

'Good it's meant to be offensive you filthy human pig… except pigs are awesome, DB is not... '

"Cause I say you are but my boyfriend says you're anthimast" she said rolling her eyes as if that was a valid excuse.

'Whatever. Stupid brat probably won't leave me alone unless I say that I'm a Satanist. And seriously anthimest, I think it meant atheist.'

Shaking my head I sigh. "Fine whatever I'm a Satanist" 'He's a pretty cool guy anyway, he'll probably get a kick out of me saying I'm one of his followers…' Shaking my shead I turn my attention back to DB "Shoo, before I make you." I say doing the shooing motion with my free hand.

"Why'd ya wanna go t'hell?" She asked snobbishly.

"Because I just love the smell of burning flesh. Now piss off!" I start rolling my eyes, sarcasm dripping heavily off my words, in the end losing patients and snapping at her.

Britt walked up to me and and saw the DB tween open its mouth. She quickly cut it off before it could respond.

"Shut up and fuck off before I gouge out your eyes with a rusty butter knife and shove them so far up your huge arse you'll be able to see your tonsiles" she threatened.

"She'll actually do it and I really don't want to have to bail her out of prison again, last time it cost me a couple thousand to get her out...so piss the fuck off!" I let my demonic power loose a little to sound like two people talking at once, just for added effect. I swear the look on her face was priceless and I chuckled evilly as she scurried off to do whatever twelvies do and after fist bumping Britt I return to reading lord of the rings.

Somehow the word spread and the whole school was talking about us by next break. Everyone would stare and whisper about us and Britt would either flip them off or beat the crap out of the more bold ones who'd dumbly confronted us..

"You two are popular" a lilting voice chuckles from behind us. Britt snapped around to yell angrily at the person only to grin widely.

"Hay Mika wassup." I say as Britt flung herself at our friend.

"Ack" Michaela gasped as she and Britt went crashing to the ground. I just stood there laughing at the two as they tried to untangle themselves before deciding to help them.

"Thanks Hiri-chan." Mika said smiling and pushing one of her long dreads out of her face.

"Psht she only did it cause she's muh bitch," Britt grinned at me.

"No your my bitch honey." I say as if talking to a child. "We established this before." I smirk.

Britt rolled her eyes dusting off her self. "Haha ...No way in hell"

"Bitch please." I smirk. "How about I pair Pein with Sasuke in my next fanfic neh neh?" My smirk grew as Britt turned a white-greenish colour. "Maybe add a bit of incest with Itachi?" I chuckle at the look of utter mortification on her face before she composed herself poking out her tongue with a fake gagging sound and huffing with her arms crossed.

"What ever" letting me win with a glare.

"Miss Greyford, Miss Wayland please follow me." A stern looking woman said. Her greying black hair tied into a tight bun and her round glasses pushed up on her beak like nose. Beady eyes glaring at us judgmentally from a pudgy face.

I felt myself bristle and tense in order to attack the woman in off orange.

Britt grinned back at Mika" O-oh we're in trouble" she said in a sing song voice rolling her eyes sarcastically before sending me a look that said to follow the cranky old bovine.

(Insert boring session with a counselor that bore a terrifying resemblance to Dolores Umbridge from Harry Potter [so striking in fact she even had the creepy cat plates and though it wasn't quite pink, that much orange should be banned..] about not having satanic rituals and mass orgies on school grounds)

I rubbed my temples as I left the councillor's office, Britt was mirroring my action grumbling about stupid miss Piggy (the councilor's name was actually Mrs. Pigston).

"God I hate miss Piggy but man it was worth it to see that girls face" Britt smirked slightly still grumbling about it. She would be all afternoon.

"Tough day?" I jumped as I heard Mika's voice behind me.

"You have no idea Mika" I say as she slings her arm over my shoulders."What the hell am I even doing here. I've already got a job and it pays heaps. Plus I'm almost a hundred years old! It's just degrading being forced to be respectful to all of these prissy brats" I pout at the last bit, then I hear a giggle and look over at Mika as she sweeps one of her long dreadlocks out of her lightly freckled face and pats my shoulder. Her lazarus eyes sparkling with amusement.

"But Hiri-chan, if you didn't come to school then with whom would I talk about Azkaban with?" she said dramatically throwing her hands in the air. Azkaban being our code word we use for a secret military based organization that focuses on, well, national secrets. You'll find out more later.. maybe. "Plus we only have half a term till we graduate. And you're the one who agreed to attend school every thirty years" she added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right " I say rubbing the back of my head remembering how whenever we were around each other we would regale about our adventures and escapades. We were great storytellers, all we had to do was change a few names and voila you have freedom of speech and can say anything. "I mean I know I did sign the contract, but in my defence I was half asleep at the time.. It's soo unfair that Smith did that to me!"

"Welp it's all in the past now, there's no changing it~" She lilts in a sing song voice Twirling around with her arms spread wide. "Anyway, don't you have things to do?"

"Yeah, we better head off, Britt where's your car?" I ask looking around the carpark, while we were goofing around we had made our way outside.

"I had to take it into the shop for a tune up, won't get it back until sunday." She shrugged.

Welp I guess we're hitchhiking home… We'll see you tomorrow, have fun at work"

"But it's the weekend hun, no school" she giggled.

"Oh right, hehe I forgot" I chuckle scratching the back of my head.

"Byeee Mikaaa see you Sunday!" Britt yelled over her shoulder and waving wildly as she dragged me along.

"Byeee!" Mika yelled back also waving madly.

I love those guys.

Waving as I grabbed Brits arm, dragging her with me I head towards the main road to hitchhike home.

"Oh crap I nearly fucking forgot! We need to do food shopping!" I exclaim dragging Britt across the street to the small shopping center, which was shaped like a square donut with the middle a courtyard with a couple picnic benches and a decorative wagon(Kind of lucky it was in the same direction or I would've forgotten and we would starve). We had a woolworths, a newsagents, a gift shop, a cute cafe/lolly shop, a bakery, a takeaway shop and an over priced clothes shop. Above the newsagents and cafe there was a pizza/ice-creamery, a video rental place and the hairdresser(look up nuggets crossing jindabyne).

We quickly buy our food and as we are hanging out in the courtyard Britt stares intently at an elderly lady.

"Hey Isn't that Mrs Springwood?" Britt asks nodding at a short plump lady with a kind face.

"Hmm... yes it is." I say smiling.

"Maybe we could catch a lift home." Britt says.

"Yeah! great idea Britt!" I reply before yelling" Hey Mrs Springwood!"

She looked over at us before toddling over.

"Oh hello girls, how are you today?" She asked in her kind motherly voice.

"We're good, and yourself?" I say politely.

"Good, good. I was just on my way home, would you girls like a lift?" She smiled knowingly at us.

"Hehe you know us too well." Britt rubbed the back of her head.

"Well with that car of yours alway in for repairs and that bike not exactly built for off road driving… anyway come on you two, I haven't got all day." She chuckled as she walked towards the parking lot and up to a Ute with two dogs in the back, one a kelpy the other a blue heeler.

They barked at us excitedly causing me to smile as I put our shopping bags in the back half with a tarp to keep things from blowing away.

"Hey boys, whosagooddoggies yes you are osagood boys" Britt gushes over the excited dogs.

"Well are you two girls getting in or not?" Mrs Dayfield calls from the driver seat.

"Sorry" we say at the same time and we promptly got in with Britt in the middle.

An hour filled with country music and all three of us singing along badly later, we were standing in front of a large rusting gate and waving goodbye to Mrs Dayfield.

"So Will, what should we do when we get home?" Britt asked me as she ducked under the barbed fence.

"No idea Jade" I reply using her real name as I followed. " I was thinking of going for a ride. You know if I can find either of the horses. The storms lately have them a bit spooked.."

"Well you're no fun" she said poking me. I just stick my tongue out at her.

We walked along chatting about random stuff. coming up to the second gate to the property, which we simply climb over and giggle as a bunch of fluffy white sheep came up to us for treats.

"Hmm sorry guys I don't have any treats today." I say seriously, motioning behind my back to Jade. She caught on and discreetly handed me a tied bag I had bought from the shops. the sheep turn expectant eyes to Jade when they saw her slight movement, resulting in her shaking her head and holding up her empty hands.

"Hey don't look at me I don't have any either."

While she had their attention I opened the bag, yelling "Jokes!" I throw the contents in the air causing the sheep to try and jump after it.

Jade and I fall to the floor laughing our asses off at the sight of fifty sheep trying to jump after the crack like pellets. After a while we got up, dusting ourselves off, still letting out a few chuckles, and continued our trek home.

We had just passed the third gate and were almost at the house when out of nowhere something really heavy landed right on top of me, knocking me forward onto the dirt road. I hit my head on a rock and felt something warm trickle down my face.

Jade looked down at me, and the object on me and then at the sky, then back again.

"What the fuck?" she said looking up again, trying to discern where the thing came from. She walked in a little circle before moving to me and relieving me of being pinned under whatever the hell it was that fell on me, looked at my semi conscious form on the road and promptly left me tere, waving over her shoulder

"See ya when you come to" she chuckled and walked towards the house.

~Some time later~

"What the fucking fuck just happened!?" I grunt, rolling onto my back my head pounding.

I groan and try to sit up. Try being the operative word, since as I was pulling myself up, a wave of dizziness washed over me and I collapsed back onto the road feeling nauseous.

I lift my hand to my throbbing head, feeling something warm and sticky. And upon looking at it I see red coat my fingers... Greeaat, I better call Aden to patch me up when I get inside.

"JADE! COME BACK AND FUCKING HELP ME UP! AND WHY THE FUCKING FUCK DID YOU FUCKING LEAVE ME ON THE FUCKING ROAD!" I yell. Getting laughter in response. "Screw you too." I mumble too tired to yell again. I close my eyes feeling a tremendous headache coming on... I think I'll just lay here for a while.

After what what felt like hours a large shadow loomed over me and, upon opening my eyes, I see a fat oversized wombat looking down at me with his big green-brown eyes filled with concern and curiosity. Smiling I pet his side affectionately

"Hay Wombi what's up buddy?" I chuckle as he nips my fingers. From this angle I could see the scar on his nose from when he had gotten into the tackle box as a nipper.

He, like most animals down this way, was oversized compared to others of his kind, the even then he would be considered a giant still. He was about as big as a small car, and sturdy as hell. I'm not sure if it's because he's years older that most wombats or if its something to do with the air down here. But I'm glad to have him in my life.

He can be a bit temperamental around everyone else, but at least I'm not the only one he doesn't try to kill on sight. He still tries to eat Jade when she's not not paying attention..

Wombi nuzzles me again, this time nipping at my cheek to get my attention.

"Hehe sorry, got lost in thought." I smile petting his nose. "Hey you wanna help me up?" I ask. He chuffs at me and lowers his body so I can grasp his scruff. Sighing I very slowly pull myself up, feeling the world spin I lean my weight on to Wombi to steady myself. With my free hand I grip my throbbing head, hissing as pain flared from my temple and unable to handle it I turn away from Wombi and empty my guts onto the road next to me.

Once I had finished vomiting I cough a few times, spitting the remaining bile from my mouth and shudder. Using Wombi as support I limp towards the house and inside, leaving him at the door I go to the kitchen, dropping my bag on the floor, followed by my boots, I grab a nice big juicy green apple from a shopping bag on the counter and stagger back to the door to give him the treat, thanking him for helping me inside. I flop onto the couch, taking off my sunnies and just lay there in pain, suppressing the urge to puke again.

 **(POV switch Britt/Jade)**

I walked into the house placing the box down onto the coffee table staring at it curiously. I had good hearing and there was something moving I heard seventeen different heart beats accompanied by twelve things breathing and soft meowing coming from within the strange box on the coffee table.

I sighed deciding I should call Aden, he can patch Will up. He's done so before, plus he won't be freaked out when she takes off her sunnies. I walk into the kitchen, located next to the front door, and grab the house phone and an ice pack. I return to the lounge room, placing the ice pack onto her head and handing her the phone after dialing an all too familiar number.

That done I close the curtains for the lounge room, which was a whole wall and half the connecting walls. Dimming the room so that Will doesn't hurt her sensitive eyes. That's what happens when you wear heavily shaded sunnies all the time.

 **(POV switch back to Hiri/Willow)**

After the third, or was it fourth, ring someone answered

"Yo, sup Lollypop" a deep male voice asks. I groan in response, my head hurting too much for me to form words. Why can't Jade do this..."Something fell out of nowhere and landed on you, knocking you out and Britt isn't helping? Must've been a pretty hard blow to put you out of commision" Ok apparently I don't need to talk.I grunt at him again."That's not very nice "Lo~lo~"" his voice was light and joking.

"Screw… you… sparkles…" I was able to ground out.

"Fine, fine, I'll just leave you then neh?" I felt my eye twitch.

"Get the fuck over here or I'll castrate you." I hiss. Fuck my head hurt.

The yelp on the other end let me know he knew I would do it.

"I'll be there soon" he said hurriedly. I close my eyes for a moment my world growing dark.

 **(POV switch back to Britt/Jade weeee~)**

I had sat on the couch a little away from Willow staring at the box, not paying attention to anything but the box. Not noticing Will close her eyes and not opening them or even Aden as he came in looking at her and coming up behind me giving out a menacing aura.

"What the fuck man" I yell at Aden as he had just hit me over the head with a random newspaper... where'd he even get that?

"You idiot! Letting her fall asleep with a concussion! I thought you had more sense than that! She could have gone into a coma and not wake up for who knows how long!" He yelled at me, making me pout childishly.

"Urgh" I groaned rubbing my ears through the beanie.

"Oi Lolly wake up" he said in a firm, crisp tone slapping her cheek lightly. She groggily opens her bloodshot toxic green eyes, sitting up with his aid, he began examining the gash on her head, cleaning the wound and applying a gauss.

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up" he said raising his hand in front of her face.

"...T-two" she answered looking exhausted.

 **(POV Hiri/Willow yay \\( O )/)**

"Okay Lo-lo, you only have a mild concussion so you should be fine in a couple days, but you'll be out of it for a bit. Probably have a killer headache for a while. You're Not allowed to take any painkillers. Okay? " Aden spoke reprimanding.

"What why not~" I whine childishly. " I mean I take painkiller not just for my migraines, you know the change hurts like a bitch since most of my bones realign and my muscle and skin reshape."

"Well I guess until your concussion heals you're stuck as you are. Suck to be a lady." He had the gall to smirk at me! That Ass!

"Soo not fair! It's nearly the full moon too!" I exclaim. "I wanted to go for a fly under the moons light." I roll onto my side dejected, noticing Jade was staring intently at a largish box on the table. "Huh where'd that come from?" I ask giving it an odd look.

Jade looked away for a moment almost hesitantly "The sky...It's what fell on you. There's something moving inside... I don't know what." Her ears were twitching slightly under her beanie in agitation. She wished Aden would leave soon so she could have her ears free. Aden was ok with weirdness and knew about them for quite awhile now as he had been their doctor since went and hung himself, but she still felt weird without it around him.

"I've gotta head off soon, Kayla's waiting for me at nuggets, I'll call you tomorrow to check in and see how you're feeling and I'll let the boss know you won't be coming in for a few days." He said standing up and grabbing his bag.

Jade stood "Where's my hug woman. I demand it ...NOW"

"I am a man god damn it!" He grumbled under his breath as he dejectedly gave us each a hug.

"Oki see yah later ." I smirk.

" For crying out- I wear glitter that ONE time and nobody lets me live it down!" He looked so flustered, like an angry puppy… how adorable.. "I'm never gonna get you to change my nickname to something cooler, like ?" Que puppy eyes.

"Nope" Jade and I respond together grinning.

"It was worth a shot. Well I gotta get to my girl. Can't keep her waiting" He smiled.

"See you around " I say grinning cheekily.

"What ever princess. See you next time" Jade laughed hugging him.

The second he closed the door Jade had taken off her beanie and thrown halfway across the room and sat next to it rubbing her red wolf like ears. Though she said she was wolfkin the colour always made me think that of a fox.

"Geez Jade you could have helped me into the fucking house" I say poking her in the side.

"Meh, whatever Will" she said poking me back. This starts off a poking war that would have escalated if it weren't for the loud screech that came from the box.

We froze immediately and just sat there for a while staring at the box. There were more... odd noises coming from it.

I gather my courage and reach out to the box…

 **~CHAPTER END~**

 **Tahere- So whatchya think neh? Please review, no flames, constructive criticism is fine but don't just blabber about stupid stuff and name calling makes you look stupid… Unless, you come up with something unique and clever, then go right ahead, I may even use it in this story or one of my other stories. I am always looking for interesting new ways to insult people..But if this story is too vulger or offensive or you simply don't like it, then just as simply Don't Read**

 **Reviewer prompt; Show me the weirdest, wittiest, most crazy insult you can come up with and I'll do a free commission chibi for whoever I pick as the winner.**


End file.
